Out of the Void
by SSCeles
Summary: In ancient Egypt Bakura was a tomb robber, but when Pharaoh sealed our favorite tomb robber into the Millennium Ring, what did he do for the next 5,000 boring years? And what of when he meets his host, Ryou? Will his past haunt him?
1. Void : The Sound of Silence

~Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

~story is yami bakura's point-of-view

~yami bakura is referred to as simply Bakura

**__**

******

*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*

Bright lights had flashed everywhere and my head started to spin. I closed my eyes and shielded them from the light with my arms. What was with the dang lights?!

"Looks I'll win this time, tomb robber!" cried the pharaoh.

I growled in the back of my throat and struggled to open my eyes against the light, I glared at pharaoh. I'm the one who's winning; he's crazy!

"But… this is my last win in this life…" he muttered to himself, "But this is what it takes to get rid of your evil! I now sacrifice my self and you for the peace of the people!"

"What junk are you yaking about now?!"

"The Millennium Ring you stole and placed around your neck will now seal your fate, just as my Millennium Puzzle my own…"

And there before my eyes pharaoh started to glow white and then he just popped out of visible existence and the Millennium Puzzle fell to the ground. 

"Where'd you go pharaoh! Come back…grrr...!!"

Suddenly I began to feel fuzzy and began to glow myself, and light got brighter and brighter, and then I blacked out.

*~*~*~*~End-Flashback~*~*~*~*

That's the last memory I have of my life in ancient Egypt. After all that, I awoke in a semi-large white room. _Where the hell am I now?! _

Am I dead?

Not soon after that I began to doubt my own existence… Have you ever thought you were thinking that you thought you could still think? Well I have. I settled with the classic theory of, "I think therefore I am" and maybe if I'm not, I will be again…

I then had plenty of time to think… and I mean plenty. I didn't know it then, but I was going to be in the Millennium Ring for the next five thousand years. The first couple of hours I spent making sense of what pharaoh had said, after that, seeing as in I found no way out, I thought of other things. I thought of what I'd done, all the things I could have done differently and ran through all the 'what ifs.'

I had no way of keeping track of time after that, so I guessed time didn't matter. I curled up and slept thinking that I'd get out soon. Over the next few million days I'd be sleeping a lot for a lack of anything better to do. 

And if you ever thought yourself as paranoid, forget it, the set up I had literally drove me insane. Talking to myself wasn't that strange, but hearing my own voice echo back in answer was strange.

The one-room dwelling was always eerily quiet… so quiet I could hear my own breathing and heart beat, even my footsteps echoed back to me. The temperature never changed and there wasn't any outside light… as a matter of fact, I don't think the room had any link to the outside world at all… it was as if I was inside the Millennium Ring's own mini-realm where only I existed. Here. Population: me.

When I woke after about the third time I'd fallen asleep in this white hellhole I began to notice a few things. I could control shadow magic for one. Thus I changed the room's décor to something more my liking, except windows were still out of the question, so this new found ability didn't mean I was out just yet. 

Then… to what I think was a week later…

****

*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*

__

//I'm sick of being locked in this room!!// I stood up aggravated and used my shadow magic to summon a knife. //_I can't stand this! I should be long dead by now! I haven't eaten a thing and I'm not hungry, I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'm just going to slit my wrists and get this dang death thing over with, I don't want to slowly suffer in a blank room!//_

And so I did… big deep gashes and I was bleeding fresh blood. _//Thank Ra this insanity will all be over soon!//_

I put down the knife and stumbled backwards to a wall and sat down and watched the blood come out… one minute… two minutes… ten minutes…twenty-five… _//Hey… wait a sec… no matter how long I bleed, why aren't I dying? I must have nearly lost more than three jars of blood by now. Hell, I'm sitting in a puddle of it, but why aren't I dead?!//_

I kept watching myself bleed until the gash eventually dried into a big bloody scab by itself… _//…I don't get it. Why is it no matter how much I bleed I won't die?// _I looked down into the ugly pool of dark brown blood I was sitting in… and I cried. I hadn't cried in so many years…. _//I'm crying because I can't kill myself. Hah hah…// _

And then I began to laugh at myself, for no particular reason, I think this was the point I went totally insane. I laughed so hard I fell over into the puddle of blood and then picked myself up, my white hair now stained blood red and then crawled out of the puddle a couple feet and fell asleep half laughing and half crying…

*~*~*~*~End~Flashback~*~*~*~*

__


	2. Speechless : Silence Broken

When I woke up later, I was shocked to see that the scars and blood were gone… as well as the puddle of it, and my hair and clothes were just as clean as before it had ever happened. In fact… there was no trace that my attempted suicide had ever taken place. Even I myself doubted it happened, but I was on the floor exactly where I had left myself.

This whole situation opened a wide new door of entertainment that lasted from my second week and since: self-mutilation.

…of course ramming myself into a wall all the while laughing maniacally was only fun until I was too tired to move, and then I slept and let the powers of the ring heal me.

Another one of the many things I noticed was that I never got hungry, so I have no idea why though. (Wouldn't it have just been lovely if a plate of food appeared every now and then?)

So thus was how I spent my days away… and like I've said previously I had no way of keeping time. And speaking of the word "thus" what the heck does it mean anyway? I suppose it means, "in this way…" 

Anyways… I long time after I thought about that (and after years and years of sleeping and scarring myself) I realized I wasn't aging. In fact… I was getting a year younger every thousand years. I had no way of being for sure though… but my hair kept growing. Mind you, back in Egypt when I was 21 I had shoulder length dusty white hair, but now it was crawling past my back.

At around 5000 years later I didn't look any older, and was still as fit as ever. I had no wrinkles, hadn't grown a beard, and wasn't any smarter than I was 5,000 years earlier… yet I was 21+(+0) 5000-5 which puts me at…(I was never good at math) immortally seventeen. And around this time… finally a change came.

****

*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*

Here I am… minding my own business (sleeping…but still…) and suddenly noise erupted into my soulroom… music, birds, cooking food, smells of spices, and… human voices! I leapt up from the floor, and one of the walls was a moving image. As I stared at it…it seemed I was looking out of my own eyes again. I saw a place with strange walls… and a man in strange clothing that was taller than he should have been from the point of view the wall was in.

I couldn't understand the language the man was speaking in, but when was done I heard another, much, younger voice respond. The man nodded and left. The wall turned and looked done at building blocks and sat down to play with them…

//This is one weird dream…// I thought.

/??????????????????????/ came a response to my thoughts, that echoed in my head. It was the same young voice from earlier. I still couldn't understand what language it was in though…

I felt something tug on my hair and turned around immediately to see what the hell it was… I looked down to see an eight year old with… oh my ra… shoulder length white hair that looked like mine. He had big chocolate brown eyes…Staring in shock I bent down and stared at the kid. //Who in Ra's name are you?//

/???? ??? ??? ??? ?/

//…woah! Language barrier, what are you saying? And what are you wearing?//

It'd been so long since I'd seen or even heard another living thing…and suddenly I saw something that spooked me. He was wearing that blasted Millennium Ring that pharaoh said had sealed me here! Ra dammit why'd it come back to haunt me?! Wait a sec… I think this boy just unsealed me…

/????? ????? ??? ?????!! ????? ???? ???? ?? ?!/ Whatever he just said it was a question…

//…//

So young…innocent… and why did he have my hair?

*~*~*~*~End-Flashback~*~*~*~*

So there I was… in the same room I'd been in for the past 5 millennia, and there was a miniature version of me wearing strange clothes, the millennium ring, and speaking a strange language.And there was finally noise again besides my own breathing and heartbeat for once, and I could see the outside world! It was so close!


	3. Ryou Bakura : Host?

__

…The disclaimer is, in short, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Or Yuugiou if you prefer to spell it that way) because if I did, it wouldn't focus around the pharaoh with the rainbowfied porcupine hair. It would focus around our favorite thief and tombrobber, Bakura, and it would be called Tou-Zoku-Oh! Or Touzokuou… depending. *sweatdrop* Yah, so, you can definitely tell I don't own it.

Um, I'm truly sorry it took so long to update. -__- And, I realize that I did forget to mention the scar on his cheek, but I did fit it in this chapter. And Yami Baku's going to have more Ancient Egypt flashbacks now, so… yay! Thank you all for reading! Doomo arigato gazaimasu!

*

*

*

*

*

*~*~*~*

Looking down at the boy with hair so similar to my own, I felt a weird sense of being disorientated. I sat down and watched the boy again try to ask me the same question. I remember that so well, even though that was only when I first met him. I didn't know it then, but this kid was my only reincarnation.

And, another thing I didn't know quite then, looking at the kid, is that he'd bring back memories of my past life that I had hoped would never, ever haunt me again. 

*~*~*~*

I bent my will towards the Sennen Ring. It's pointers jiggled in response. As much as I hated the fact that I had been stuck in the thing for so many years, I knew I still held complete control over it. 

//Ring//I thought to it,//Shatter the language barrier between the boy and I and allow me to understand the boy's language.//

The Ring glowed around the boy's neck and then fell dormant again.

"Wha-Where am I?" the boy asked of me and this time I understood him.

"You are... here." I responded, but faltered. Where in Ra's name is 'here', anyway?

If the ring was here... then I wasn't in the ring any longer. And the room wasn't the same any more. The wall that showed the outside world was on the far wall, and then the rest of the room was bare, the floor, soft, and there were two doors as well.

"Where is here?" the boy frowned, "I'd much rather like to be where I was before."

He looked at the wall with the image of the world outside of here on it, "Is that the way back? Through there?" he asked and looked back at me.

I glanced at the wall. Was it? I'm not sure. But I wanted to be the first to find out, and I wanted my freedom. For all I care, let the boy be stuck here instead of me! I got up from the floor and walked over to the wall and touched it. My fingers passed through it, and I felt I had control over something much bigger than I could understand. I walked through and a blinding light hit me, I closed my eyes and the light left, but had also left me... in the outside world.

//Am I out?// I thought to myself. I looked at my hands. They were the boys hands, alright. I'm the boy in this world. I put down the building block the boy had been holding and stood up and walked to the door and looked around the corner. There were so many things I'd never seen before. The floor had carpets that felt soft underneath my feet. I could smell the aromas of food wafting in from another room. I was out. I was free. No longer was I contained in the void of the Ring!

/Hey! Where'd you go?/ the boys voice rang through my head. I looked around, where was the voice coming from? No... it was definitely coming from my head. I grasp the Ring in my hands and concentrated on going back to where I was before. Again, a bright light hit me, so blinding that I closed my eyes, and, once again, opened them to find myself back inside the corridor with the two doors with the boy.

"There you are!" said the boy, "Is that the way back? You went through there!"

"Yes."

"Oh good! I can go home! Father wanted me to clean up my blocks and then go eat, I'd better hurry or I'll be late for supper!" the boy ran at the wall, and straight through it.

The image on the wall rippled like a stone hitting water, and it moved quickly, as if seen through the eyes of the boy. I watched the wall, deep in thought. That entire event was the first unordinary thing I'd done in such a long time. I was beginning to understand a few things about this whole place.

If you went though the wall, you controlled the body. If you're here, you can watch what whoever in control is doing with the body. And during that time, you can direct thoughts towards each other in a sort of...conversational... matter.

I didn't know the boy, but I knew he would serve as my host so I can use his body now that I'm free. Even if he doesn't agree to it, I still have control over the Ring, and I can use it's magic to get my way and control my new vessel anyway. I pondered this. What was I going to do, now that I was free? Get caught up with the times. I know I've been here a long, long time. How long I couldn't be sure of.

I shook my head and looked back at the wall. The boy was being served a bowl of some sort of strange food. I could smell it, but I couldn't compare it to anything. It smelt good, but I wasn't hungry. Hell, I hadn't been hungry in centuries, why should I start now?

Looking around the corridor I once again took note of the two doors. On the right there was a lightly colored pastel blue door. The wall was made out of a soft, light colored wood. On the left, there was a heavy wooden door, emblazoned with a gold finish. The wall was dark, a pitch black. The entire corridor split in the center, one half of the room light, the other, dark. The floor was the only thing that remained a constant reddish purple rug on top of bare floor.

Well, then. There's a room for both the boy and me. I'm more attracted to the dark door, it'll be my room. I walked over and opened the door and poked my head in and frowned. It was the same room I'd been trapped in for thousands of years. I spat at the floor and watched it disappear before it even hit the floor. Strange unexplained things happened like that here. I really didn't care what the boy's room looked like, so I went into my room, and stupidly left the door open and took of my red cloak and fell asleep.

****

*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*

Under the shade of palm tree along the mighty Nile, a boy with short silvery white hair twitched in his sleep, rolled over, and opened his eyes. 

"Mom, dad, brother...are you here?" he whispered with some difficulty against his scratchy throat, "Is anyone here?"

"No... no one..." the boy answered himself and sat up, "I'm in denial already..."

He flicked a small stone into the river with his finger and stared at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. He sighed and stood up and climbed the nearest palm tree. Shimmying up to the top, he kept his eyes down the entire time. Something was definitely troubling the boy. And at such a young age too... pity...

The boy reached the top and sat on the large fan like leaves at the top and rested his feet on a couple of coconuts. The tree bent a little under his weight. Then he finally looked up and into the distance. He had already anticipated what he now saw before him... though he was hoping it to be just the way it was only a few days before. But he knew it would never, ever be the same again.

What he saw made his heart sink. His home city was destroyed and still burning, still smoking, and now all but a pile of rubble all from the massacre that went on merely the night before. It used to be Kurueruna, the Thief City of Egypt. However, the night before the priests of the palace used it as a sacrifice to quell the fighting gods. And there hadn't been any warning either... they were a town of thieves, but a warning was the least they could have done... but no... They just stormed in with hundreds of warriors and they burnt things, killed people. And a scar, a single scar, in the shape of a double-crossed t on the boy's right cheek would forever remind the boy of the tragedy the night before held.

"I'm all... alone now." They boy said to himself. His once cheerful eyes fogged over and he sighed. He slid down the tree and sat down against it. "Well... it must be my destiny to still be alive. I'll just... go with the flow of things. I wonder what fate has in store for me next..."

*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*


	4. The Dark Bakura : Freedom

I woke up with a start. Memories. They had come flooding back to me in that dream. I haven't had a single dream since I came here. Not one, natta. So many wierd things have started happening since this boy showed up. The boy! Where was he?  
  
I felt something squirm next to my hand. Something was moving under my coat! And the something poked his head out.  
  
"Hello! You're awake now, that's good. I just had the wierdest dream, too."  
  
"..."  
  
OK. The kid thinks he can just pop into this soul realm inside the Ring whenever he wants to and waltz into MY room like he owns the place and fall alseep under MY coat. That's got to change.  
  
"Um, hello?" he waved his hand in front of my face.  
  
"Brat," I caught his wrist and shoved it back at him, "What are you doing in my room?!"  
  
The eight year old looked up at me with wide eyes and crawled backwards some, "...you never said I couldn't. I wanted to ask you what your name is, but you was asleep..."  
  
"I never said you could come here, either."  
  
"I...I'll leave, I just want to know you're name."  
  
"For what reason, kid?"  
  
"Well, I think I'll be coming here alot. I might want to know who else lives in my Ring. Could you just please tell me your name? I'm Ryou Bakura."  
  
"You already know my name."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"Oh, you're first name is the same as my last name." he giggled, "That's odd."  
  
He stood up, "Well, I'll be leaving now, Bakura. Maybe we can talk later, you can go back to your sleeping now."  
  
The boy, Ryou, left and closed the door quietly behind him.  
  
"..."  
  
Wait a second. He heard and saw my dream, too?! I can't let him see my dreams, my past. He'll get too curious, even at such a young age.   
  
I want to live again. This time, right now. I'm not going to let a little boy stop me. I will live again. And there's nothing anyone can do about it. I'll collect the items and put my village's spirits to peace, and at the same time, enter the Necropolis and become ruler over all! Hah! And all I have to do... is live again. This time I have a chance, this time, there's no pharaoh. There's no priests and this time, the gods must be on my side, because they're the ones who gave me a second chance anyways!  
  
I stood up and put on my coat. Now that I have a reason to live again, and since I'm immortal, I've got all the time in the world to achieve my goals. Where to start? Gather the items. Good plan. The Ring should show me where they are.  
  
But who am I kidding? I'm trapt in a little boy's body.  
  
Oh well. It's better than going back to sleep and reliving my past. I'd rather move into the future.  
  
Speaking of which, I wonder how long I've been in this blasted Ring... Admittingly, I don't know.  
  
//Hey, Rayouu...//  
  
/My name is Ryou. Re-u./  
  
//That's for you to know, me not to care. But tell me, how old is the Ring?//  
  
/The pendant that dad gave me? Its um, he said, I think... Oh... I think he said about five thousand years old. that would be around 3,000BC. It's now AD1997./  
  
Smart kid. Woah... I didn't know I'd been in here that long. I guess I spent more time sleeping than I had thought.  
  
//What time of day is it?//  
  
/Night time, silly. I should be asleep. Don't tell dad I'm still awake and in here, please? He'll be unhappy./  
  
"Night time..." I said to myself so he couldn't hear me, "perfect. Now I can have a look around." I opened my door. The light in the hall was off, and it was dark, all except for a faint glow coming from the now dormant, once moving wall. The key out. I'm sure the boy was in his room. It's night time for him, he should be asleep in his soul room soon. But I, I shall be enjoying my freedom.  
  
I slinked out of my door, closed it quietly, and made a dash for the wall. I hesitated as I reached it, and took a breath. It was odd last time I went through. It has felt like I was doing something that I shouldn't be able to. Like, cheating at a game. It was a thrilling feeling. I loved to challenge things I wasn't allowed to do. It didn't thrill me nearly as much as stealing things or my old hobby of being a tomb robber. I'd always miss that. But this feeling was an adrenilin rush all the same.  
  
The next thing I did was walk out the wall. But I closed my eyes just before the same blinding light as before hit me.  
  
Slowly I opened my new eyes again. I looked at the ceiling. It had green glowling shapes on it. And Ra, this bed is soft. I wonder what cloth and stuffing its made out of. Becuase it sure ain't made out of hay and linen. 


	5. Flashback : Of those Bound to Nowhere

Happy New Years!  
  
Um... well, my new computer doesn't have a word or works program with spellcheck (and I also can't bold things) so... chapters may have more mistakes in them.   
  
SSCeles  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
A smirk crawled across my face. Time to have my first taste of freedom. I'm going to have a little fun... But It must be quiet fun. I don't want to wake the boy's father. I really don't want him to know about my presence quite yet. A fool he was to find the Ring, and an even bigger fool to give the cursed thing to his own son. I'm in control now.  
  
I slid out of the boys bed. Dang. I forgot how small people are when they're kids. I turned my head towards a light coming from outside. The room wasn't very cold. For it being night time, it should be much colder. I went towards the window. A white powdery substance was sitting on the rim. I stuck my hand out to see what it was. My hand came in contact with something solid. Like a wall. A wall I could see through so clearly it looked real? No... It was cold.   
  
Ok, whatever that white stuff is has my curiosity sparked now.  
  
There was a latch on the window-clear wall thing. I looked it over. Perhaps it was like a box or a chest and it would open. I fiddled with the latch and pulled the clear wall up with some effort. Cold air nipped at my exposed skin. I'd never felt anything so cold or so unrelentless. But the white powder... I must find out what it is. It falls from the sky like rain, but slower...  
  
I reached my hand out and grabbed a fist full and hissed as brought the handful of it back inside the warm room and closed and latched the window again. The white powder glitter and was as cold as ever. It was beautiful.  
  
But it was still something I had never come across before. Ever. Anyplace. I look at it some more. Hn. It's wet now. Its not powder. In fact... its getting warmer and melting.   
  
A pool of water was all that was left in my hand. That... was odd. My first discovery of the new millennia. It rains a cold white powder that melts eventually. I wonder what its called.  
  
I looked up at the clear wall inside the window. I also wonder what thats called. But it was an interesting and at least useful invention. To seal out the outside when it was cold, but allows you to open the outside when it was hot.   
  
I shook my head and whiped my hand on the boys clothes to dry it. Walking outside the room and into the hall I could see life-like paintings on the wall. Better painted than any scribe's work I'd seen on the tomb walls. Fascinating.  
  
It must be true what they say. You learn something new everyday. Well now I'm making up for all the stuff I didn't learn while I was stuck in the Ring.  
  
The hallway ended and opened up into a room. The floor was cold and delicately tiled. A table and chairs were there, and a counter. Oh! And a bowl of fruit. I reached up over the counter and plucked one out. The counter was nearly as tall as the boy was, but I still managed to snatch an apple. I thoughtfully bit into it, and continued to look around the eating room.  
  
I suddenly became dizzy and lost my balance. I leaned on one of the chairs for support, but my head was spinning and my vision was blacking out. I had no idea what was going on or how to control it.... The chair collapsed to the floor and I with it. It clattered noisly and I screamed against my own will and crawled under the table.  
  
I barely noticed when the lights in the room flicked on, and the tablecloth was pulled up and I was pulled out by someone, and I struggled, kicking furiously. But I was so small...  
  
"Ryou! Ryou!! Calm down!"  
  
I screamed again and broke free and fell only to hit my head on the damn table. Stupid Ra foresaken table! I was drifting...spinning... the sands of time were spilling again, and I was all but caught up in the tide of time, pushing me downward and backward into my memories....  
  
My memories. They were coming back to me again. The boy was dreaming. The day... the day after.... Kuruelna.... NO! I don't want relive it all over AGAIN!  
  
******flashback*  
  
Suddenly bad singing echoed down the empty Nile river, and Bakura cringed.  
  
"Whoever that is, he sure can't sing." he commented.  
  
As the voiced dawned ever nearer Bakura watched as a small woven boat full of... fish... float by, half being pushed along by a spikey blue haired guy.  
  
"Hn, maybe I can catch a ride...OI! YOU! With the raft!"  
  
"OI, there friend!" the blue haired fisherman shouted back and waved.  
  
Bakura gave a quick glance around the water to check for crocodiles. Being eaten wasn't on his to do list. Seeing as there were none he waded knee deep into the water and called out again the fisher.  
  
"Can I get a ride up the river?!"  
  
"Ah! Sure!"  
  
Bakura smirked inwardly to himself, he knew he wasn't going to just catch a ride. He was going to take the ride, minus the fisherman.  
  
The reed boat pulled over near Bakura and he swam to it and thanked the fisherman for the ride. The boat smelled horribly of fish... but nevertheless, it was a ride. The guy pushed away from shore with his pole and got back into the current of the Nile.   
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed mischievously and he chuckled a little. He stood up from the edge of the raft and pushed the fisherman into the water and grabbed the pole away to the other side of the boat.  
  
"What! HEY! Trickster! Redeem yourself and help me back to my boat!!"  
  
"Don't think so, friend." he stressed sarcastically on the word 'friend' and pushed off with the pole, and the boat floated quickly away leaving the fisherman splashing aimlessly behind it, "Be thankful there are no crocodiles," Bakura continued, "It's your lucky day! The gods don't hate you nearly as much as they do me! Hah!"   
  
******end flashback*  
  
*************  
  
ATTENTION!  
  
author's note: Ok, the blue haired fisherman was Mako. Of course. And um... I know I'm bringing Malik into this as a past self... but I'm wondering just how far apart the flashbacks should be. Well really, I know what I'm doing with this story: writing Bakura's POV of the events behind the series involving him, his past life, and how he treats Ryou. It's the common fanfic that has Bakura abuse Ryou. Do I go with that? Or no? Do I simply have him be cruel and evil and just ignore the poor kid? And the Egypt flashbacks... Bakura and Malik as partners in crime, of course. ...I'll need to make up more than half Bakura's story realisicly. ^_^ Ok, I know what I'm doing, but does anyone have any requests for the story?  
  
Thank you! 


	6. Ryou's Flashback and Bakura's Revenge

Some time later I woke up in my soul room. It was dark, and quiet. My eyes adjusted and I sat up and took breath. So. What exactly had I done to trigger that flash of my memory? Or was it the boy? It's got to be the boy.

I fingered the Millennium Ring and looked towards the door. I've got to do something about that. If it was his subconsious dreams that found my memories, I have to find a way to stop him from tapping into me. I don't know much about the boy, and I don't think he even knows how to control the power to look into my memory. He probably won't remember doing it. Well, lets see how he feels when he's reminded of his bad memories. I wonder if anything horrible has happened to him in his short lifetime...

The ring flashed dimmly and then I saw images of a woman, the boy's mother, much like my own. She was trying to give birth, and there were many people trying to help her. Another vision came, she was holding the baby...

(flashback)

"Its a girl. Congratulations!" said one of thenurses around the woman.

"Mum!" said the boy, running in, "Are you okay?" he said, hugging her.

"Mhmm," she said, nodding, "What should we name your baby sister?"

"That's your job!" said Ryou, smiling brightly.

Ryou was small, maybe three or four. And his father was beaming happiness from the sidelines, giving them their space.

"Sir, you're the father?" said a nurse to him.

"Yes?"

"...we're very sorry, sir, but your wife is very weak. She might not live much longer. The baby should be strong enough to survive, however."

The man faltered, "What's wrong?"

"Your wife lost a lot of blood giving birth, I'm sorry, but there's not much we can do."

The man gave a sad glance over at the small white haired boy, his mother, and the new born baby girl. His perfect family... wasn't so perfect anymore. Even if his wife did live... he was an archeaologist! He was due to go to Egypt in less than a year and be stationed there on a very big find for months on end. He wouldn't make enough to support the family. Worse, he wouldn't be there for them...

The nurse spoke again, "She already knows she doesn't have long..."

Ryou held his mother's hand and snuggled next to her, "So whatchya going to name her? She's really pretty."

"Amane will be her name..." the woman smiled softly, "Ryou, dear, I might not... not be around much longer. I know you don't understand, but I want you to be strong for me. I want you to be strong for Amane."

The boy looked up with big, pathedic, rather scared eyes, "Why are you leaving? Where are you going? Will you come back soon? Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry Ryou... I'm dying. I'll go to heaven where the beautiful angels sing. I won't be able to come back..."

Ryou's eyes brimmed with tears, "...you're going where Yukichin's momma and brothers and sisters are going? You're going? But you can't go! Not yet!"

"Yes, Ryou... I'll say hullo to your kitten's family, I'll take good care of them for you up in heaven Ryou."

The nurses came over and waited patiently. The young mother kissed Amane's forehead, and the nurses scooped her up and took the baby away. The mother closes her eyes and wept, "If I had a choice, Ryou, I wouldn't go yet either. But we all have our times Ryou, please, be strong..."

"Momma?"

"Momma? Momma, no!" and the boy cried hysterically and had to be carried away from the nurses, screaming...

(end flashback)

I let the ring fall dormant and sat back agaisnt the wall. ...the boy, too, had his family torn from him at an early age. I sympathized. The boy would not enjoy looking back at that memory. But I don't care, the boy needed a taste of reality. He lived such a comforted roofed up life where nothing but his memories and unforseen disasters can hurt him. Unless... someone taught him the world was a much bigger unsheltered place.

"And I'm just such a teacher." Bakura said to no one but himself and the empty room. "He needs to learn this now before he gets too older. If he's going to be my host body, he needs to get stronger. And quickly." Bakura added.

* * *

(Author's Note: Short chapter... I know. Yukichin is Ryou's kitten (completely made up on my part), its still around. Its white and fluffy like his hair. Only later do I learn that Ryou's sister Amane and his mother die in a car crash? I have never actually seen this confirmed before. But a very reliable source says this. I own the anime and manga of the first series and the only mention to Amane was in the letter Ryou wrote to her. We all assume he writes to his dead sister, but the source said she died shortly after the letter was written? No evidence. I'm sticking with this. But I won't have anymore Ryou flashbacks... this is about Bakura, NOT Ryou. I deleted this chapter, fixed it, and placed it back up. This also signifies I will continue to update this fic.)


End file.
